1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fueling device adapted to supply fuel to a fuel tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, it has been known to provide a fuel tank of an automobile with an anti-theft mechanism (JP 11-100060A). The mechanism comprises a grating member with parallel bars adapted to be installed in the fuel passage of the inlet pipe in order to prevent theft of fuel tank from the tank by siphoning it out through a small pipe inserted down through the inlet pipe. In some instances, the anti-theft mechanisms are mandated by law for vehicles that have engines using fuel with alcohol content of 20% or above. However, increased flow resistance to fuel flowing along the inside wall of the inlet pipe is a problem associated with inlet pipes that are provided with the grating members. Possible means for addressing this problem would include increasing flow passage diameter or making the pipe routing as straight as possible in consideration of the increased flow passage resistance to fuel caused by the grating member.
However, where the inlet pipe furnished with the grating member is employed in a vehicle that uses gasoline as fuel, inlet pipe diameter may be larger than needed, or limitations may be imposed on pipe routing arrangements, making such designs unsuited to specifications intended to be used in common for gasoline-powered cars.